Alliance-marine
Senel Coolidge is Griffin's favorite muse. Basic Information Name: Senel Coolidge Username: alliance_marine Series: Tales of Legendia RP: Luceti Age: 18 Weapon: Martial Artist Occupation: Alliance Marine \ bum Height: 5’7” Weight: 130 lbs Hair: White Eyes: Dark blue (yes, blue, not green) Birthdate: real birthdate unknown; Stella and Shirley made him celebrate in February but he's likely a few months younger than that. Birthplace: A village on the Crusand/Gadoria border. Other: Has a tattoo above and below his right eye. He's claimed he got it as a tribute to Stella (but mostly because it "looks cool.") He doesn't really appreciate it being mistaken for a scar. His other distinguishing feature is the small pair of white wings he has as a result of his living in Luceti. People kidnapped into Luceti are altered to make them 'Filial' and gain the wings and the ability to talk to animals and use Filial magic. In the Dressing Room, Senel can use his eres instead of the magic, but the wings and the animal speech ability remains. Background Information Pre-game Senel was born in a small village in Crusand, near the border with Gadoria. The area has rich farmland and so became a prime target for conflict over territory. The people of the area are known for white hair as a large portion of its population carries the recessive gene. They are mostly farmers and shepherds, and Senel believes, though he doesn't remember clearly, that his parents were the former. War was never very far away living in the village. When Senel was four years old, it came too close. It could have been advancing Gadorian troops, or it could have been the retreating Crusand army wanting to destroy the supply base of a captured area -- Senel doesn't know who was winning the war at that time. What mattered was that soldiers came to the village and set it ablaze. Many people were trapped inside their collapsing houses or put to death when they tried to flee. The last and really only memory Senel has of his parents is of them placing him inside the storm cellar and then disappearing for something else, never to come back. When Senel managed to open the cellar doors and emerge, the village was gone. The fields and houses were razed to the ground. With no food or shelter, the small group of survivors was forced to leave and head on foot across the mountains to a larger town. Senel was very small, and only made it the entire way with the help of an older woman. He barely remembers her now, but knows that without her he probably would have fallen prey to monsters. Once they reached the town, they joined a refugee encampment with people from many other villages in the area. The woman attempted to care for Senel and some of the other orphaned children in the squalid conditions. Her health was poor, though, and she eventually succumbed to one of the diseases running through the camp and died. Senel was left completely on his own by the age of five. Just one more face in a large number of orphaned children, Senel stole and scrounged food to survive. Camp conditions were horrible, with food and money very scarce and the main water source, the river, polluted by waste. Many young children died of disease or violence. Senel survived mostly because of his eres, which gave him strength despite being small. At this point, Senel's control over the ability was mostly unconscious, and he used it when he became angry. Senel was often teased and bullied by other children for his size and white hair until he broke the jaw of an older child trying to take food from him. After that, he was left alone —- by bullies and friendlier children alike. Being an eren made him isolated and different. When Senel was eight the army of Vaclav, third prince of Crusand, came to the village. Somehow Vaclav heard about a young eren among the slum children and arranged for him to be sent to a military training facility. The promise of food was too much for Senel to resist (though he wouldn't have had much choice either way) and there he spent the next few years training his eres and learning to be a soldier. He made a few acquaintances, but no friends—Vaclav's army was not a kind place for anyone, much less a child, and Senel was still shunned for his age, his origin, and his ability which frightened ordinary people. When Senel was 12, he was given his first mission. His task was to infiltrate the Ferines village Vaclav's intelligence had indicated contained the legendary Merines. Whatever country could claim the Merines' power would have the ability to control the mysterious island-ship called the Legacy, and have weaponry enough to put the entire world on its knees. After gaining the Ferines' trust and gathering as much information as he could, Senel was to take the Merines and return her to Vaclav, or lower the barrier around the village so that soldiers could march in and take her themselves. Senel was brought to just outside the barrier and beaten by the soldiers to give him the alibi of an orphan attacked by bandits. They set a two-month time limit for his return and left him there. He was soon found by a young Ferines girl named Stella Telmes, who was outside the barrier with a small group gathering wild foods. She carried (well more like dragged) him back and asked the village elders to take him in. Senel hid his abilities and, believing him to not be a threat, the Ferines allowed him to stay. From that point on, Stella was by his side. She took charge of taking care of him and since she and her sister lived alone, she took him into her house as well. He quickly found himself forgetting the mission. Weeks passed, and Stella and her younger sister Shirley Fennes taught him more about Ferines life and culture. Shirley was the Merines Senel had been sent to capture, and it would have been simple for him to take her and run, but the kindness of the two girls stalled him. Those weeks turned into months, and before he knew it the time limit had passed. Senel made up his mind to abandon the mission and stay living with Stella and Shirley. These days, he would later claim, were the first peaceful experience he'd ever had. Stella and Shirley didn't hate or fear him, like everyone else he'd encountered, but treated him as an equal and a friend. He still hid his past and the fact he was an eren from them, however, too afraid of losing them if they ever found out who he really was. By this point, Senel realized he had fallen in love with Stella. In a teasing fashion one day she told him of the village custom for engagement, the Rite of the Feriyen. In this tradition the man asks the woman to marry him by diving into the water after her and catching her. He barely knew how to swim, but immediately began practicing in the hope of becoming good enough to propose to her. He often got up early to practice secretly on his own. After a few months of this Stella followed him one morning and stole his dry clothing while he was swimming. When he got out of the water, she refused to give the clothes back until he kissed her. Extremely embarrassed, Senel nevertheless complied. Stella then confessed she had feelings for him, which he replied to with a stammered affirmation of his own. Senel lived in the Ferines village for two years. He and Stella were very much in love, much to the dismay of Shirley. The younger girl had an intense crush on Senel. She was jealous of the time he spent transfixed by Stella, which Stella attempted to alleviate as much as possible by including her in their activities. Still, life was peaceful and for the first time in his life Senel was truly happy. The three became a close-knit group of friends and practically family, depending on each other. Then it came time for Shirley to perform the Rite of Ascension and take on the role of Merines. She began the ceremony, but something went wrong —- Nerifes rejected her as the Merines and cursed her instead. She was sent into a coma and all of her power sealed. With Shirley on the brink of death, Stella and Senel left the village to find a special stone rumored to be able to cure any illness. They finally did obtain the stone, and returned to the village -- but were followed by Vaclav's troops on their way back. The soldiers attacked the village, killing many of the inhabitants. In the midst of the burning wreckage Stella told Senel to take Shirley to safety. She asked him to protect her with his eres, revealing that she'd known he was an eren all along. Reluctantly, Senel did as she wished, carrying Shirley off to a safe distance. He then returned to the village for Stella but found it was already too late. Stella was dying. Still half-conscious, she asked him to take care of Shirley and not to tell her about being part of Vaclav's army. She then told him that it was too bad, and she'd been looking forward to him asking her for the Rite of Feriyen. Desperately, he told her that he'd ask her a thousand times if she'd just stay with him, but she eventually went still. In shock, unable to help her and not wanting to sit and watch as she finished bleeding to death, Senel fled the scene and returned to Shirley. The two continued running, Senel telling Shirley that Stella would meet up with them later. Nearly three years passed this way. Moving from place to place, staying in hiding, Senel and Shirley lived together and eventually began to call one another brother and sister. Vaclav's army was constantly in pursuit, still wanting the legendary power of the Merines for their own. Eventually they found a small coastal village where they took shelter. Senel took up a job as part of the town's coast guard, the Alliance Marines. He helped protect the town by fighting off sea monsters while Shirley remained behind in the house so as not to draw attention to her blonde hair or to be contaminated by the seawater, which was now toxic to her as a result of Nerifes' curse. It was an isolated life, neither making attachments with the other villagers out of fear of their pursuers. Eventually even this life was disturbed. Vaclav's army arrived at the village and Senel was forced to take Shirley out to sea in a small boat. Suddenly a huge object loomed out from the fog: the prow of the Legacy. Thrown about by the ship's wake, the two were tossed overboard and nearly drown before they are washed ashore on a new land. In Game tbc In Luceti Senel arrived in Luceti in late November (2007), still during the early days of captivity there and right in the middle of a flood. He was joined by Norma Beatty and Shirley. Soon Chloe also arrived. Only a short time later, though, Senel was confronted by one of the strangest realities of Luceti-- the dead could come back to life. His lost lover Stella appeared in the village and after an initial period of disbelief the two happily continued their relationship. Chloe and Shirley eventually departed and Grune arrived, from a time before regaining her memories. In February, Senel finally resolved to do what he had planned to do since he was 14 years old-- except Stella had made rings in secret and proposed to him first. Highly embarrassed, Senel nevertheless caught her during the Rite of Feriyen. The two were married in early March in a ceremony that brought all of Luceti together. Shirley arrived and left again in the middle of the wedding preparations, which did nothing for the couple's state of mind. Helping even less was the appearance of Walter Delques. In fact, an attempt to distract themselves from the stress resulting from his arrival resulted in an even bigger distraction-- Stella discovered she was pregnant. This understandably sent Senel into a panic. Although he'd daydreamed of starting a family with Stella, he hadn't wanted one at 17. Still, the two resolved to get through this together and make sure their child had the loving parents they had both lacked. Filial physiology complicated the pregnancy. The duration was slashed to a third of its normal length, far too short for Senel's nerves. Even worse, when the due date approached Stella was kidnapped and forced to give birth in the Malnosso's laboratory. Senel broke down for a few days, until she returned along with their new daughter, Sophie Coolidge. Since then, Senel has fallen into the role of a loving, overprotective father, showing Sophie off to whoever would look and glaring at anyone who wants to touch. Point in Canon Post-game Personality Relationships Luceti Stella Telmes Coolidge - His beloved wife. They're pretty inseparable. Look up 'true love' in the dictionary and you'll probably see that picture at the top of the page. Sophie Coolidge - His baby daughter that he dotes on. Will not be dating til she's 40. Sophie inherited his hair color and Stella's eye and skin tone. Shirley Fennes- His little sister (in-law.) He loves her very much... as a brother. Norma Beatty - The Norma from his world. Her antics often exasperate him, but he's glad to have her around. Walter Delques - The idiot he has to put up with. Raine Sage - A healer who's helped him and Stella out several times, and who Senel feels he can trust for medical-related business, especially now that their Will has left. Dressing Room Chloe Valens - His BFFL. He generally considers her to be the one from his world, even though she's from an earlier point in time and probably isn't at all. Estell Telmes - The male version of his wife from a world where everyone is the opposite gender. Senel would probably be good friends with Estell except he feels like he's in love with him which is an awkward situation he'd very much rather avoid. Sena Coolidge - Senel's female counterpart. Like all the genderswap characters, being around her is a little... weird, but Senel's coming to respect her greatly and hopes she'll be able to find the same happiness with Estell that he has with Stella. Serena Coolidge - Senel hasn't encountered her as much as Sena (and in fact, I'm not sure if he knows her name is different yet), but he anticipates issues over Estell. :\ Shiloh Fennes - The male version of Shirley, who Senel has pretty much adopted as a little brother. He finds it slightly easier to talk to Shiloh about some things than to Shirley. Little C -The younger version of Chloe who Senel now has a feud with since he tossed her in the ocean to return her to her 12 year old form. Category:Characters